Can't Control
by cabekyun
Summary: Jangan biarkan Lee Taeyong menggila. Ia tidak akan sadar dengan segala yang telah ia lakukan. [JAEYONG;M Rated;Mature Content;bxb] NCT/SMROOKIES One Shot. Selamat membaca dan mereview, big big thanks, and I love Jaehyun.


_Tok..tokk..._

Ketukan kecil menyapa pintu rumah keluarga Lee pagi hangat ini.

 _Cklekkk..._

Pintu dibuka oleh wanita paruh baya yang masih memancarkan aura kecantikannya. Awet muda. Lalu tersenyum dengan sedikit menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Kemudian melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya.

"Jadi, apakah ini pria tampan yang datang untuk bertanggung jawab?" tanya Nyonya Lee dengan lembut.

"Eomonni, maafkan aku. Ini semua salahku..." pemuda yang dari tadi berdiri di depan pintu itu kemudian bersuara. Wajahnya tertekuk penuh penyesalan. Bibirnya mengerucut, terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Ia terus memandang ke bawah, seakan telah melakukan kesalahan yang tidak bisa diampuni. Bahunya terlihat berat dan gerak-geriknya sangat lesu.

"Astaga Jaehyunie, jangan bertingkah seperti itu. Astaga, aku sebenarnya ingin marah padamu tapi kau terlalu menggemaskan untuk menerima kekesalanku.." Nyonya Lee lalu menangkupkan tangannya pada kedua pipi Jaehyun. Mengusap-usapnya pelan, lalu mencubitnya. Dengan keras.

"Arghhhh eommoni maafkan aku, hentikan arghh sakit sakit. Huhuhu..." Jaehyun, namja berambut dark brown itu berteriak kesakitan.

Nyonya Lee melepaskan kedua tangannya namun sebelumnya menepuk pipi Jaehyun beberapa kali.

"Rasakan. Itu karena kau membiarkan Giant Baby minum dan mabuk semalam.." Nyonya Lee berkacak pinggang lalu masuk ke dalam rumah dengan diikuti Jaehyun di belakangnya.

"Eommoni, maafkan aku, tapi sebenarnya itu bukan sepenuhnya salahku. Ten hyung dan Doyoung hyung yang paling bersemangat menggoda Taeyong hyung untuk minum..." Jaehyun terus mengikuti Nyonya Lee sampai ke dapur. Ia melihat Tuan Lee serta kedua calon adik iparnya, Jisung dan Mark sedang menyantap sarapan. Lalu Jaehyun mendudukkan diri di kursi yang kosong setelah sebelumnya mengucapkan salam.

"Aku percaya padamu Jaehyun. Walaupun kalian masih sama-sama bayi, tapi kau lebih bisa dikendalikan daripada Taeyongie yang sifatnya seperti kucing hiperaktif..." giliran Tuan Lee yang membuka suara. Sambil menyesap kopinya, ia berkata pada Jaehyun dengan penuh aura kebapakkan (?)

"Ne, abeoji dan eomonni aku meminta maaf atas kesalahanku tadi malam. Lain kali, aku akan lebih menjaga tunanganku.." Jaehyun berkata dengan tulus lalu menghembuskan nafasnya. Ia masih diselimuti penyesalan. Dalam batinnya ia juga mengutuk sahabat-sahabatnya karena sudah memprovokasi Taeyong hyung-nya semalam.

"Aigoo Jaehyun-aa, sudah berhentilah meminta maaf. Kami memaklumi dirimu. Kau tahu sendiri, tunanganmu itu... Bahkan ia lebih manja dari adik-adiknya.." Ucap Nyonya Lee sambil mengusak sayang rambut Mark dan Jisung.

"Hyung, apa kau tahu? Taeyong hyung bertingkah sangat aneh semalam... wajahnya sangat memerah, bukannya masuk ke kamarnya tapi ia malah masuk ke kamarku hyung, ia lalu menggendong dan memelukku, berputar-putar sambil bergumam _"Aigoo, guling spongebob ku tercintaaaa.."_ aku sampai mual, jika saja Mark hyung tidak mengentikan Taeyong hyung pasti aku sudah muntah-muntah..urghhh" Jisung bercerita seakan dunia akan berakhir besok dan Jaehyun hanya mengangguk-ngangguk sambil menahan tawa.

"Ehmm, yasudah Appa akan berangkat ke kantor dulu ya !" Tuan Lee beranjak berdiri, berpamitan dan lalu diantar sang istri keluar rumah. Jaehyun berdiri sebentar untuk mengucapkan salam ke calon mertuanya lalu duduk kembali, mengernyit heran dengan wajah Mark yang kusut dengan mata memerah.

"Mark apa kau sakit? Matamu sangat merah dan wajahmu lesu.." Jaehyun lalu mencoba mengecek dahi Makeu, tetapi suhunya normal-normal hyung. Mark terlihat menghembuskan nafas sebentar sebelum mulai berbicara.

"Kemarin malam aku belajar hyung karena hari ini ada ulangan. Lalu Jisung berteriak seperti orang tercekik tidak jelas, karena kamar kami bersebelahan jadinya aku mendengarnya. Karena khawatir aku masuk ke kamarnya, ia sudah sangat lemas diputar-putarkan oleh Taeyong hyung lalu aku melepas Taeyong hyung. Aku mengecek Jisung yang sepertinya akan muntah, lalu hyung ternyata sudah keluar kamar Jisung. Setelah Jisung baik-baik saja, aku akan kembali ke kamar tetapi Taeyong hyung berteriak tidak jelas, dan ia menangis tersedu-sedu. Aku mengeceknya ke kamar, tapi ruangan itu kosong, aku panik dan ternyata Taeyong hyung berguling-guling di lantai kamarku seperti anak kecil sambil menangis dan berteriak "Siapa yang tega mengganti kamarku, siapa yang tega menculik koleksi spongebob-ku hiks, siapa laki-laki jelek ini, hiks aku salah pulang ke rumah orang lain. Pulangkan aku..." Taeyong hyung menangis sangat lama, kadang ia berhenti menangis lalu mengigau tidak jelas. Aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi belajar hyung, hiks. Taeyong hyung terus merengek sampai sekitar pukul 1 malam. Akhirnya aku bisa belajar dengan tenang tapi kurang tidur seperti ini.

Jaehyun melihat Mark dengan meringis kasian.

"Mark, semoga ulanganmu lancar. Hyung akan bantu dengan doa" Namja tampan itu lalu mengusak pelan bahu Mark.

"Jisung juga membantumu dengan doa hyung.. Ayo berangkat sekolah ! Jaehyun hyung, anyeong !" Jisung lalu menarik Mark untuk berangkat sekolah.

"Dadah hati-hati di jalan.." Jaehyun dan Nyonya Lee mengucapkan salam pada duo mini Lee tersebut.

"Nah sekarang baby boy, tugasmu adalah membangunkan Putri Tidur Lee Taeyong !" Nyonya Lee menepuk bahu Jaehyun lalu berlalu dengan senyum jahilnya.

 _Hmmm, ini tidak akan mudah..._ Batin Jaehyun. Ia hanya tersenyum menimpali Nyonya Lee lalu menuju lantai atas. Ia kemudian berhenti di depan pintu bersticker spongebob.

" **Lee Taeyong's"**

Jaehyun membuka pelan pintu tersebut, inderanya menangkap gundukan berselimut di atas ranjang. Hanya terlihat rambut halus menyembul di atas selimut. Jaehyun menutup kembali pintu lalu melangkah perlahan, ia menidurkan dirinya di samping gundukan itu. Menyibak selimutnya sampai akhirnya wajah cantik itu terlihat. Jaehyun menatapnya dengan gemas. Ia menusuk-nusuk pipi sang namja yang tertidur pulas itu. Mulutnya terbuka sedikit. Dan itu lucu sekali bagi Jaehyun.

"Jaehyunieee hanya milik Taeyongieee ..." Ckckck ternyata ia mengigau.

Jaehyun lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Taeyong sambil bergumam..

"Jadi mau sampai kapan Tuan Putri ini akan tidur?" Ujar Jaehyun sambil menyikirkan poni kekasihnya yang menghalanginya melihat mata terlelap Taeyong. Bukannya bangun Taeyong malah memeluk Jaehyun sangat erat.

"Hehehehe, guling Spongebobku berbicara hehehehehe... Taeyong sangat sayang Jaehyunieee.." Taeyong mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jaehyun. Tangan dan kakinya sudah melingkar sempurna di tubuh Jaehyun.

Jaehyun yang tidak tahan dengan keimutan wajah Taeyong pun lalu mengecup singkat bibir merah Taeyong. Mengecup pipi kenyal Taeyong berkali-kali tetapi Taeyong tetap tidak membuka matanya.

"Jaehyunieeee, ayo cium Taeyongieee lebih lamaaaaa ... " Taeyong lalu memanyun-manyunkan bibirnya.

 _Oh jadi bocah manja ini sudah bangun, baiklah aku akan mengerjainya ckckck_.. Jaehyun bergumam dalam hati. Ia lalu meraup bibir Taeyong sekali lagi, melumatnya berkali-kali. Jaehyun merasakan bahwa Taeyong membalas ciumannya. Jaehyun memperdalam ciumannya dan tanpa sadar Taeyong sudah berada di bawah kungkungannya.

 _Sial kenapa jadi keterusan seperti in, aish tidak apa-apa, mumpung ada kesempatan._ Ujar Jaehyun dalam hati.

Mereka berdua terus berpagutan panas sambil mengusap-usap tubuh satu sama lain. Taeyong tetap memejamkan matanya, ia meremas- remas rambut Jaehyun dan tanpa sadar mendesah. Membuat Jaehyun menjadi _Turn On_ seketika.

"Cpcpcpkk, eunghh eunghh.." Jaehyun semakin bersemangat mencumbu Taeyong, dan sekarang sudah berpindah ke lehernya. Menggigit, menyesap, menjilat sampai beberapa tanda kemerahan muncul di leher Taeyong. Tangan Jaehyun sudah masuk ke dalam baju tidur Taeyong, Mengelus perut dan menjalar semakin ke atas.

"Ahhh... eunghhh Jaehyunieeee, uhhhh geliii.." Taeyong masih kukuh memejamkan matanya sambil mendongak keenakan. Bagian bawahnya ia gesekkan pada milik Jaehyun. Membuat milik Jaehyun mengeras dan tubuh Jaehyun sudah panas sekali. Nafasnya memburu di leher Taeyong. Kepalanya pening. Niatnya untuk mengerjai Taeyong luntur seketika berganti dengan nafsu pagi harinya yang datang. Jaehyun perlahan membuka kancing piyama Taeyong dan meneruskan cumbuannya sampai ke dada Taeyong.

 _Tokkk...Tokkk.._

 _Jaehyun apa Taeyong sudah bangun?_

 _Tok..Tokkk.._

Jaehyun tidak memperdulikan ketukan pada pintu kamar dan tetap mencumbu dada membulatkan matanya sadar bahwa eommanya mengetuk pintu, ia memukul-mukul bahu Jaehyun agar berhenti mencumbunya.

"Jaehyunieee eunghh, hentikan duluuuuu, ada eomma.."

Jaehyun lalu mendudukkan diri di sebelah Taeyong, merapikan penampilannya yang tadi sudah acak-acakan karena Taeyong, lalu ia menengok ke bawah.

"Hyung, bagaimana aku menyembunyikan ini dari eommoni?" Jaehyun bertanya pada Taeyong sambil menunjuk pada miliknya yang sudah mengeras berdiri di dalam celananya.

"Aishhh bodoh, sana peluklah gulingku dan buka pintunya..."Taeyong menyodorkan guling pusakanya pada Jaehyun.

 _Tokk.. Tokkk.._

 _Jaehyuniee...Taeyongieee..._

Jaehyun lalu segera berlari kecil sambil memeluk guling Taeyong demi menutupi "Hard D*ck" nya. Ia membuka pintu dan memberikan senyum tak berdosa pada calon mertuanya.

"Eomoniii, ada apa?"

"Apakah Taeyongiee sudah bangun?" Nyonya Lee mencuri-curi pandangan ke dalam kamar Taeyong.

Taeyong lalu beranjak dari kasurnya dan berjalan menuju pintu. Memeluk Jaehyun dari belakang dan menyembulkan kepalanya untuk menatap eommanya.

"Jaehyunie sudah **membangunkan** aku dari tadi eomma..." ujar Taeyong sedikit serak, khas orang bangun tidur.

"Hmmm bocah manja ini sudah bangun rupanya !(sambil mencubit pelan pipi anaknya dengan gemas) Jaehyuniee tolong jaga Taeyong hari ini di rumah ne? Eommoni akan pergi melayat bersama Abeoji sampai malam, dan duo mini Lee juga akan pulang malam hari ini. Kalian jaga rumah baik-baik ne?"

"Ahhh eommoni aku akan menjaga Taeyong hyung hari ini, iya kan hyung?" Jaehyun menatap Taeyong dengan ...mesum.

"Ahhh iya Jaehyun akan menjagaku dengan sangaatttt baik.." Taeyong lalu tersenyum paksa pada eommanya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, eomma pamit ya ! Taeyong jangan menyusahkan Jaehyun. Arraseo?"

Keduanya menganggukkan kepala lalu Nyonya Lee segera beranjak pergi. Jaehyun menutup pintu dan menguncinya. Ia membuang guling pusaka Taeyong dengan kasar ke lantai. Matanya berkilat penuh nafsu, menggendong Taeyong dan memagut bibirnya. Mengurungnya, memojokkannya ke tembok. Taeyong membalas pagutan itu dengan nafsu yang tinggi pula, ia meremas rambut Jaehyun dan mengalungkan kakinya ke pinggul Jaehyun.

"Eughhh Jaehyunieee, kau melempar guling kesayanganku...eunghh ke lantai.."Taeyong bergumam di sela-sela ciumannya dengan Jaehyun.

"Sekarang kau yang akan kulempar ke kasur Taeyongieee..." Jaehyun lalu menggendong Taeyong dan membaringkannya ke ranjang. Ia menindih Taeyong dan mencumbu kembali lehernya. Bagian bawah mereka terus bergesekan.

"Katanya kau akan melemparku? Itu tadi bukan melempar..."

Jaehyun menongak sebentar seraya berkata tepat di depan bibir Taeyong.

"Hyung... kau ingin aku mengkasarimu ya? Ouchhh..." bagian bawah mereka terus menggesek dan menekan satu sama lain sambil mengobrol seperti ini.

"Jaehyunieeehhhh eungghhh gatalll.. eunghh ahhh enakkk gatalnya.." Taeyong semakin bersemangat menekan miliknya ke milik Jaehyun. Kakinya menggesek-gesek pelan ke pinggul Jaehyun.

"Hyung kenapahh kau jadi nakal seperti ini hah? Eunghh.. Apa kegilaanmu tadi malam belum berakhir?" Jaehyun mengecup bibir Taeyong lalu perlahan melepas kancing piyama tunangannya satu per satu. Lalu Taeyong menghentikan acara menggesek-nggeseknya dan memberikan wajah penuh tanya pada kekasih tampannya.

"Sebentar, memangnya tadi malam aku melakukan hal gila apa? Jangan bilang aku mencium orang secara random, jangan bilang aku membuka baju di muka umum? Jaehyunieee jawab akuuu.." Taeyong menepuk-nepuk pipi Jaehyun dengan cemberut.

"Hmmm, kau ingin jawaban dari siapa? Dari Doyoung dan Ten dengan sekarang menelpon mereka? Atau dari aku, tapi setelah kita menyelesaikan **masalah pagi** ini?" Tanya Jaehyun dengan nada seksi, nafasnya berhembus di telinga Taeyong dan menjilatnya pelan. Menggoda Taeyong.

"Eungghh Jaehyunieee perkosa aku dulu neee? Aku sudah tidak tahan... "Jawab Taeyong pasrah dan langsung memagut bibir Jaehyun kembali. Jaehyun hanya bisa menyunggingkan senyum di sela ciumannya dengan Taeyong.

"Jaehyunieee, resleting celanamu kenapa susah sekali dibuka sih.. uhhhh aku tidak tahan, gatal..." Taeyong berusaha membuka celana Jaehyun yang sebelumnya sudah half naked, sedang Taeyong sudah full naked.

"Yang sabar dong hyung, burungku tidak akan terbang seperti yang lain..." Jaehyun membantu Taeyong membuka celananya. Tidak lama kemudian, celana Jaehyun sudah terhempas ke lantai.

Kini Taeyong menungging seksi, badannya mengkilat karena keringat. Jaehyun sibuk membelai bokong kenyal Taeyong dan sesekali menamparnya.

"Ouchh daddy, lebih keras..." Taeyong melenguh menyembunyikan wajah merah padamnya pada bantal.

Jaehyun membuka bokong Taeyong dan terlihat lubang berkedut pinknya. Ia menjulurkan lidahnya masuk dan menggerakan lidahnya seperti menggelitik. Wajahnya terlihat sangat seksi dan bernafsu. Ia semakin gencar membasahi lubang berkerut itu dan Taeyong berteriak keenakan.

"Nyiahhh, ahh lagi ouchhh... lagiii gatal..." Taeyong menyodok-nyodokkan bokongnya ke wajah tampan Jaehyun.

Jaehyun berusaha memasukkan batangnya yang sudah keras berdiri panjang.

"Urghhh, lubangmu nikmat hyunghhh..." Jaehyun berusaha menyodok-nyodokkan batangnya masuk.

"AHHH EUNGG OUCHHH, disanahhhh daddd... lebih keras disanaaa.." Taeyong hanya bisa membuka mulut keenakan.

"Disinii babyhhh, yeahhhh akan kusodok-sodok lebih keras... plokkk...plokkk"

Bunyi kulit mereka yang saling bergesek dan desahan mereka memenuhi ruangan.

Tidak lama kemudian, mereka saling menyemburkan sperma masing-masing.

"Ouchh hangat Jaehyuniee, lagi keluarkan di lubangku.." Taeyong berusaha menekan-nekan bokongnya pada Jaehyun.

Setelah menghabiskan beberapa ronde panas, mereka saling memeluk di ranjang.

"Jaehyunieee, ayo katakan padaku kemarin malam aku membuat ulah apa?" Taeyong bertanya manja sambil menusuk-nusuk dada bidang Jaehyun.

"Hyung, kau yakin ingin tahu?" Jaehyun mengecupi rambut aroma strawberry Taeyong.

"Yakin..." cicit Taeyong

"Eung, jadi kau kemarin malam bercumbu mesra.."

"APAHH? DENGAN SIAPA? JAEHYUNIE? APA AKU SEGILA ITU?" Taeyong berteriak nyaring kepada Jaehyun.

"Kau bukan bercumbu dengan orang lain kok hyungie..." Jaehyun berusaha menenangkan Taeyong dengan mengusak rambut Taeyong dengan mesra.

"Pasti dengan Jaehyunieee ya? Hihihi " Taeyong mengusak-ngusak wajahnya pada perut berbentuk Jaehyun.

"Bukan kok..."

"Lalu..." Wajah Taeyong memucat.

"Hyung, kau tidak ingat? Kau mencumbui anjing milik Jeno semalam..."

"A-APAAA?! Anjing?!" Taeyong berusaha tidak shock, tapi wajahnya sudah sangat tidak santai. Ia seketika terbangun dari dekapan hangat Jaehyun.

"Iya Taeyong hyung sayangku, cintaku..." Jaehyun berusaha merengkuh Taeyong.

"Jaehyunieee, bagaimana kalau aku rabies..." Taeyong mengusap-usap wajahnya. Ia memeluk Jaehyun dan menggeleng-geleng di leher Jaehyun. Rambutnya membuat Jaehyun geli.

"Ya berarti aku tidak jadi menikahi Taeyong hyung dong !" Jaehyun mempererat pelukannya pada Taeyong.

"YAKKK JAEHYUNIEEE JAHAT..." Taeyong memukul-mukul dada Jaehyun sambil menangis.

Jaehyun hanya bisa tertawa keras melihat kekasih manjanya merengek seperti ini.

 **END /?**


End file.
